Mama Mossad and her Genius
by PearlLane
Summary: Ziva needs McGee's help


All McGee and Tony heard was an angry shout in Hebrew before Ziva's hand pounded on the desk and she bowed her head. Looking from each other, to her, and back to each other both had looks of fear in their eyes. Tony motioned for McGee to be the one to speak, just in case Ziva was in biting of heads mood. Rolling his eyes McGee slowly stood up and walked the distance across the squad room to the side of Ziva's desk. "Umm Ziva? Is everything alright?"

His voice caused her head to snap up and for a moment McGee saw a mixture of defeat and stress in her chocolate orbs. When she saw the concern reflected in his own she relaxed the tension in her shoulders and made a weak smile, "Yes. Well no, my cousin, in Tel Aviv, has been trying to convince me to use this…" Her hands wave around in struggle to find the word, "Ugh, it is the thing you and Abby also talk on."

Not sure what she was attempting to say he looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "A cell phone?" It came from across the room with a smirk on its owners face. But the smirk was quickly wiped away when Ziva delivered one of her death glares Tony's way."

"No it is on here, " she pointed at the computer in front of her that seemed to be frozen, "But every time I try to use the link he gave me it does this to my computer." Hands landed heavy atop her desk once more and another loud sigh escapes her.

It is hard for McGee to see Ziva so distressed and flustered, he has grown far to accustomed to her confident and strong attitude. Luckily he now knew better what she wanted and also knew he could be of help. "I think what you mean is an instant message program, and NCIS has put blockers on those things unless they are for work use."

Eyes returned to his with a look of hope, "Well it wouldn't all be business but he is one of my contacts within Mossad."

Nodding he understood he took a step forward and stood behind her while wrapping his arms around her to reach her keyboard. "Well lucky for you I know how to bypass it." His fingers went to work flying over keys and clicking on certain boxes.

Ziva watched with rapid fascination as McGee did his magic, she was always in awe of his knowledge of computers. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back and his warm breath on her ear, it sent a slight shiver down her own spine. Before she knew it he pulled back and had her computer screen set up with the system, "All set, you just need to create a user name and password and such."

Taking one more glance at the screen she beamed as she turned around in her chair and stood up to give him a big hug. "Thank you McGee! You're a lifesaver." A brief kiss on his cheek to test his reaction and she sat down with a wicked grin on her face.

Soft lips on his skin caused him to look down at her with bewildered eyes but she had already sat down in her chair and swiveled to get working on setting up her account. He continued to stare at the back of her head before looking up to catch Tony's shocked expression, which in turn made McGee himself smile. But before he could ponder too long his computer beeped at him and he made his way over to check what it had for him.

As he sat down he saw it was an IM from his own system that he had loaded, moving his mouse over the blinking orange box his message popped up.

**MamaMossad: **_thank you_

Looking up he wasn't sure what he was hoping to catch but he didn't, Ziva didn't even bat an eyelash in any direction but the window she was managing on her computer screen. But the way the corners of her mouth just tugged at a smile let him know she felt his eyes on her.

Reaching out his fingers he gave a quick dart to Tony who was very deep in concentration on his game of Tetris. Without thought his fingers flew across the keys and he hit enter before he could think about it much longer.

**McGenius: **_Your welcome, always glad to be of service_

He wasn't as good as Ziva in the ways of subtle; he watched her petit hand move the mouse to her own blinking box and her eyebrows raise as she read. He did however manage to bow his head directly after that and avoid her curious eyes that scanned him. The sound of clicking raised his alarm and he kept his eyes fixed on that small rectangle; forcing it to turn orange. And when it did he got a bit of a shock.

**MamaMossad:** _I can think of a few other ways those fast fingers could be of service to me_

McGee gripped the mouse a bit tighter at what she was insinuating and forced down the gasp that tried to escape his lips. Taking a deep breath he moved to type a response;

**McGenius:**_ Why do I feel that sketching and taking photos for a crime scene aren't what you mean?_

This time he didn't look up, he wanted to be as mysterious to her has she always had been to him. When he heard a muffled giggle though he couldn't resist the urge to cock his head up, only to be met with her gaze turned directly on him. She was leaning one arm on the desk and the other was holding up her head, her pinky finger just resting on her bottom lip. When his eyes had finished their scan and returned to hold her stare she quirked and eyebrow at him and slightly shook her head answering him. _Nope._

And with that she pushed herself up and out from behind her desk and walked around to the front elevator. "Where are you going David?" Tony called from his desk in his best Gibbs voice since the boss was currently downstairs in Abby's lab getting results she said she had for him.

Giving McGee a quick look she turned back to stand directly in front of Tony's desk and leaned over it close to him, "I am going to grab my iPod from my car, I left it there and if I want to focus on those files I need music to drown the rest of the noise out."

His eyes narrowed at her, like he could sense a lie, which wasn't true because Ziva was one of the best liars of them all. "Right, well don't lollygag."

Laughter filled the air and she just walked away from his desk to the elevator, never turning to look at McGee who was taking a moment to enjoy the view. When she was gone he waited a minute or two and he himself got up, he needed some sort of energy boost. "Tony I am going for coffee or a CafPow!, do you want anything?"

It was odd that Tony was alone in the squad room, and he felt as if he was out of some loop but he had tons to do before Gibbs got back up there and wanted answers. "Just a tall black coffee with one cream and three sugars Probie. Thanks." He went back to work but quickly shot his head back up, "What about Ziva? You think she would want anything?"

A perfect opening, McGee nodded and continued walking to the silver doors. "Sure, I'll get her something too, I know what she likes."

The smirk was hidden well as he put his back to Tony however tempting it was to see the boyish grin that was sure to cross his face. As the elevators opened up he was greeted by the loud laughter of Abby as she and Gibbs were exiting the elevator. From what McGee could gage they had been close, which wasn't necessarily odd for them but they really underestimated how good of agents the rest of them on the team were.

Plus the little bit of deep red lipstick on the inside flap of Gibbs lapel didn't leave much to the imagination. But he was happy they were finally doing something about all that sexual tension that usually filled the lab, he gave them a nod and grin. "I am making a caffeine run, do you guys need anything?"

Before his face was a large CafPow!, "I'm all set but thanks Timmy." Abby took a sip of the drink no doubt brought to her by Gibbs, who shook his head at McGee himself and brandished his own white Styrofoam cup.

"Alright, be back in a flash boss." With that the doors closed and McGee descended into the main lobby where he set out on this destination.

Turning the corner down the street he was grabbed by forceful hands and pulled into the small alley between the Navy Yard and a small convenience shop. With a rough thud his back hit the brick and some of the wind was knocked out of him, "A little less like you're actually going to assault me Ziva."

She was already close and he could feel the skin of her cheek pull to a grin against his neck, "Where is the fun in that Tim?"

Gripping his hands into the soft skin of her waist he pulled her as close to him as humanly possible, "Well for one it doesn't deprive me of air to do this with much better finesse." He wrapped one of his hands into her hair and pulled her lips up to his.

Moments later they broke and he leaned his forehead against hers and just took in the feel of her chest pushing against his own. Lightly running her hands through the short hair at the nape of his neck Ziva regained her breathing. "And what is the second bit?"

His fingers traced back and forth along the small bit of exposed skin between her shirt and pants, "If I come back from getting coffee with bruises they might start asking questions." He bent down again and captured her lips with his, "And then when Gibbs finds out we broke rule 12 I will get assaulted."

Tickling the corners of his mouth with her tongue Ziva nodded, "And I don't want to have to hurt Gibbs for hurting you. Abby would then come after me."

"And Tony would sit back and watch it all like one of his beloved movies." Both laughed at that one and kissed for a few more moments before McGee pulled back and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Well you better head back up and I will get the coffees."

Stepping out his embrace she nodded and made a mental note of the void left by his contact. "Are you getting me anything?"

He was already down the street a bit when he looked back over his shoulder, "Yeah, like I told Tony; I know what you like."


End file.
